Penguins of Manhatten
by Fualcrum Tano
Summary: Frank Zhang meets Felix Philip
1. Frank

F  
R  
A  
N  
K

Penguins? Since when were there penguins in Manhattan? Should I go check it out or keep looking for a present for Hazel? What do I pick? The dumb option. I go look at the penguins.

Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Praetor of the 12th Legion, & boyfriend to the amazing, beautiful, incredible, centurion of the 5th cohort, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. Anyway, long story short, I was in a shop trying to fid something beautiful enough for hazel when I saw the penguins. And of Course, curiosity got the best of me.

I followed the trail of penguins the park. They seemed to be gathering around something I couldn't see from here. I couldn't get closer without being seen so I turned into a penguin & joined the others. Pushing my way threw the crowd of penguins, I started to hear a voice.

"Stop pushing. I have enough fish for all of you. Geese. Calm down."

As I got closer I saw a kid. He was only 13 years old or so. I walked [Waddled?] towards him.

"A fish for you. A fish for You. & a fish for you," the kid said throwing fish at a penguin each time he said it. Were is he getting the fish from? And what do the mortals see? When I was within a couple metres I changed back into frank. The boy turned as I was changing & just stared at me wide eyed.

"what's with all the penguins?" I asked. He just stared at me. I waved my hand in front of him.

"You who. Anyone in there?" He shook his head, like a dog does after a bath, & looked at me like he had seen me change through the mist.

" Who in the Duat are you?" he asked accusingly.

"Frank. & you are?"

"Felix. Um, you can see the penguins?" This Felix kid was starting to give of the impression that he wasn't normal. [Like the penguins hadn't told me that]

"yeah, I can see the penguins. Why?"

"Cool," he said wide eyed. "I found a new initiate before Sadie and Carter. Ha." He was dancing around like he won the lottery.

"Come on," he said, pulling my arm. " I have to take you to Brooklyn house. We can be friends, & you can learn magic & kill evil monsters &…"

"Hold up," I said raising my hands in a slow down gestor. "What are you.."

All of a sudden there was a massive crash. I forgot all about the kid & his penguins, turned into a cheetah, & sprinted towards the sound. Cheetah speed. When I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to do a double take.

There was a giant – Thing – attacking a bunch [group, what do you call it?] of penguins. The creature had the body of a lion & the head of a ram, made of what looked like – obsidian?

"Great, a Criosphinx. Just my Luck"

I turned my head so fast I got whiplash. It was that boy, Felix, from the park.

"You can see that?"

"Duh. I'm a magician in the 21st house of life. Taught by the Kane family & Walt. Of course I can see the Criosphinx," Felix said exasperated. "Penguins attack," Felix yelled. All the penguins surged towards the 'Crio-Thing'. The first few it stepped on & turned into puddles, but there were too many for it. The surged over it. Hang on, why were the squashed penguins turning into water puddles? Forget it. Todays is just one of those weird days. I turned into a cheetah dodged its paw's & leaped. As I came down I turned into an elephant & sat on the sphinx.

"Cool," Felix said wide eyed. The Sphinx was slowly turning into sand under me. The penguins waddled back towards Felix. I changed back into Frank & walked towards him.

"Demigod 1 : Sphinx thing 0," I said once I got there.

"What's a demigod?"

"tell yah latter." I replied. "Now mind explaining what a Magician is?"

"Well, I'm a magician for the 21st Nome in Brooklyn, which serves the house of life. We fight big, evil snake, & curse bullies with exploding donkeys." He giggled on the last bit.

We started walking down the street. Every now & then I would see something Hazel might like but I knew it wasn't good enough for her. Me and Felix kept talking about Roman & Egyptian gods. But if he said I hade more cousins like Clarise La Rue at Camp Half-Blood, we were going to have issues. We were about to started heading back to the park when something in the shop window caught my eye.

"Perfect."

"You really love Hazel don't you?" Felix asked, when I had told him who I was buying it for.

"yeah, I do…"

* * *

"Were have you been," Hazel asked worried as I finally returned to New Rome. "I was so worried." I wrapped her in a hug.

"Sorry," I said. " I ran into some…. Unexpected trouble. Found this though."

I handed the present to Hazel. Me and Felix had found this crystal penguin. It was breathtakingly beautiful, just like Hazel. Once we'd bought it he had used 'magic ink', and drawn a hieroglyphic on it. _If you ever need my help, just hold it & say my name. I'll hear you wherever you are, & I'll come help as soon as I can, _he had said.

"Thank you Frank," Hazel said, standing on her toes & giving me a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the window sill of our shared apartment. The sun caught it at the perfect angle making it sparkle. I swore I could see Felix smiling in the crystal. I turned & headed for the meeting with the senate. I wonder what Felix is up too right now…

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **-D**


	2. Felix

F

E

L

I

X

"FELIX!" o, no. Sadie did not sound happy. She came stomping down the stairs. I could practically see the steam rolling out of her ears.

"Why in the Duat are there penguins in my BEDROOM!?"

"well… I kind of" She let out a breath.

"Felix why don't you take your penguins to the park."

"ok" she was not happy. You didn't have to be a genius to see that. We ran out the door.

"Stop pushing. I have enough fish for all of you. Geese. Calm down." The penguins are always so pushy when it comes to feeding time. I am very glad I have a bottomless cooler. Otherwise I would never be able to carry enough fish.

"A fish for you. A fish for You. & a fish for you," I said throwing fish to a penguin each time I said it.

I turned around to feed some of the penguins on the other side of my bunched up circle. When I turned around I stared wide eyed at one of the penguins. He was changing into a human. COOL!

The human penguin was about 6 feet with an Asian descent, and very lean and muscular. He had brown eyes, military close-cropped black hair. He had SPQR branded on his forearm with a bar line and a two crossed spears

"what's with all the penguins?" he waved a hand in front of my face. "You who. Anyone in there?" I shook my head, trying to clear it, & looked at him.

" Who in the Duat are you?" I asked accusingly. He could be a bad magician.

"Frank. & you are?"

"Felix. Um, you can see the penguins?" Please say yes…

"yeah, I can see the penguins. Why?"

"Cool," Yes, in your face Kane's. "I found a new initiate before Sadie and Carter. Ha." I was dancing around like I won the lottery. It rarely happens for us to find a magician before the Kane's.

"Come on," I said, taking his arm. " I have to take you to Brooklyn house. We can be friends, & you can learn magic & kill evil monsters &…"

"Hold up," he said raising his hands in a slowdown gestor. "What are you.."

All of a sudden there was a massive crash. He turned, changed into a cheetah, and speed sprinted toward the sound. I stood there for a minute, shocked, then ran after him.

When I got their I saw a Criosphinx. The same one that had attacked us in the museum when we were trying to find the book on defeating…. The snake.

"Great, a Criosphinx. Just my Luck"

Frank turned his head so fast I'm pretty sure he was going to get whiplash.

"You can see that?" he asked

"Duh. I'm a magician in the 21st house of life. Taught by the Kane family & Walt. Of course I can see the Criosphinx," I said exasperated. "Penguins attack," I yelled. I had been training them so they wouldn't get squashed every time we went into battle.

All the penguins surged towards the Criosphinx. The first few it stepped on & turned into puddles, but there were too many for it. The surged over it. Frank turned into a cheetah dodged its paw's & leaped. As he came down he turned into an elephant & sat on the sphinx.

"Cool," I said wide eyed. The Sphinx was slowly turning into sand under Frank. The penguins waddled back towards Me. Frank changed back into Frank & walked towards me.

"Demigod 1 : Sphinx thing 0," he said once he got here.

"What's a demigod?"

"tell yah latter." he replied. "Now mind explaining what a Magician is?"

"Well, I'm a magician for the 21st Nome in Brooklyn, which serves the house of life. We fight big, evil snake, & curse bullies with exploding donkeys." I giggled on the last bit. A bully had been picking on Sadie at B.A.G. and one day she had enough. She cursed all his book with exploding donkeys, so every lesson when he took out his book it exploded. Not only did he get into trouble for making a mess, he STUNK.

We started walking down the street. Every now & then Frank would see something in a window and take a look. Me and Frank kept talking about Roman & Egyptian gods. We were about to start heading back to the park when something in the shop window caught Frank's Attention.

"Perfect."

"You really love Hazel don't you?" I asked. I had asked why he kept looking at things in the windows, and he had told me he was looking for a present for his Girlfriend hazel.

"yeah, I do…"

As soon as I got back to Brooklyn house I went to bed. I had had a very long day and I was extremely tired. Plus I had a magic lesson with Walt later. I would need to save my strength for then. The last thing I had on my mind was…

I hope Hazel likes the present Frank got her…


End file.
